star wars meets pokemon
by priden
Summary: starkiller meets ash


Paste your document he

Star Wars meets Pokemon

Starkiller, Kota, proxy, and Juno were heading to dantooine to put darth Vader on trial when there was a bright light and starkiller, Kota, Juno, and proxy found themselves in a forest.

Vader stood in a lab with a tank, and inside the tank was a creature Vader walked up to the tank

(Scientist) who are you

(Darth Vader) darth Vader lord of the sith where am I

(Scientist) the secret hybrid facility of team magma

(Darth Vader) what is that creature

(Scientist) that is the first pokemon hybrid of mewtwo and darkrai

(Darth Vader) what is a pokemon

(Scientist) your not from here are you

(Darth Vader) no

Then the scientist hands Vader a datapad

(Darth Vader) interesting creatures who is the leader of this team magma

(Scientist) lord magma

(Darth Vader) who is that

(Scientist) no one knows who he is really

Then the tank breaks and mewkrai floats

(Scientist) the specimen is awake

(Mewkrai) specimen, why do you call me that I am a being not a experiment

(Scientist) you were created by humans for testing you are an experiment

(Mewkrai) is that my fate, to be a laboratory specimen, no this cannot be my destiny

(Darth Vader) use your power and have your revenge

Then mewkrai disintegrated the scientist

(Darth Vader) you did well mewkrai, now join me and together we can rule this planet

(Mewkrai) I don't need your help with that human

(Darth Vader) if you don't learn to focus your powers then you will destroy yourself, I can prevent that

(Mewkrai) how, show me

Ash, Brock, pikachu, may, and max were in the kanto region on their way from cerulean city and saw two men, a woman, and a robot. Ash walked up to the young man

(Ash) you ok

(Starkiller) where am I

(Ash) near pewter city, here we'll take you to a pokemon center

Then starkiller saw Juno unconscious

(Starkiller) Juno

(Proxy) master she has sever injuries we need to get her to a hospital

(Kota) which way to pewter city

(Ash) not far we're heading the same way want to go with us

(Starkiller) sure

Then the group left for pewter city. They arrived at pewter city about sunset, starkiller carried juno in his arms and entered the pokemon center and nurse joy treated juno, starkiller waited impatiently Brock walked up to him kota, ash, may, proxy, and max talked

(Kota) what is he going to ask starkiller

(Ash) same thing he always does when theirs a cute girl

(Max) twenty bucks starkiller will beat him up

(May) you're on

(Kota) shouldn't we stop him

(Proxy) I say this Brock needs to learn his lesson the hard way

Starkiller watched nurse joy treat Juno

(Brock) now is it possible that I may know if she is single

(Starkiller) what did you say

(Brock) what I want to take her on a date

Starkiller lifted Brock using the force and threw him down the hall

(Max) pay up

(May) darn

(Kota) proxy help him up

Nurse joy comes out

(Nurse Joy) she is going to be alright, it's just that she's in shock

(Starkiller) Uh proxy said she had major injuries, are you per chance the oddball in your family

(Nurse joy) oh its not me who is odd, they're the odd ones

Starkiller gets pissed then continues to watch juno

(Nurse Joy) oh and ash you got a message

Ash looked and a hologram of a woman appeared

(Servant) ash you are summoned to new island to battle with my master the world's greatest trainer

The hologram ends

(Ash) should we go

(Brock) of course we should, I've got to meet her

Then starkiller lifts up Brock and points his lightsabers in-between brocks legs, and starkiller's eye's go yellow with red

(Starkiller) you will either stop with the searching for cute girls act or this gets cut off

Then starkiller releases Brock

Everyone sleeps in the center except starkiller then Juno wakes up and starkiller kisses her

(Starkiller) how are you

(Juno) fine, where are we

(Starkiller) some planet with sentient beings known as pokemon

(Juno) we should explore this world for Vader

(Starkiller) if he is here he could corrupt this world

(Ash) hey starkiller do you want to come to new island

(Starkiller) that's nice but I don't have a pokemon

(Ash) no problem, all we have to do is go to pallet town to professor oaks lab and he'll give you a starter pokemon what would you prefer

(Starkiller) a fire pokemon

(Ash) then you need a charmander, and you Juno

(Juno) a grass pokemon

Then ash, Brock, may, max, starkiller, Juno, Kota, and proxy head to pallet town. The group reaches pallet town and ash's mom comes out and hugs ash

(Ash) moooooooom

starkiller then gets a flashback of when he saw Vader murder his father

(Ash's mom) so where are you going this time

(Ash) just to professor oak's to get my friends here some starter pokemon

The group enters the lab

(Professor Oak) hey ash, your friends need starters

(Ash) yeah, starkiller and Juno

(Professor Oak) well there are three starters here

Starkiller takes the charmander, and Juno takes the bulbasaur.

Darth Vader watched from his observation room, mewkrai came in and kneeled

(Darth Vader) the invitations have been sent, my apprentice

(Mewkrai) yes

(Darth Vader) then you know were you must be

(Mewkrai) as you wish, my master

Mewkrai leaves and Vader walks to a group of two tanks with hybrids inside

Starkiller, Juno, proxy, Kota, ash, pikachu, May, and Brock were heading to old shore wood to get to new island, then a galade came out and starkiller caught it with an ultra ball, they reached the docks and then they got on and the ferry castes off everyone entered their cabins and Juno watched the ocean

(Starkiller) you coming inside

(Juno) I'll be in soon

Starkiller closed the door and Brock came up to her

(Brock) hi, as you know I'm Brock would you like to go on a date with me

Juno took out her bulbasaur

(Juno) vine whip

Then Juno's bulbasaur whipped Brock to make him run away, and then Juno returned her bulbasaur to its pokeball. The ferry docked and the group walked to the palace. The group entered a huge stadium, and then pikachu was grabbed by a huge hand and took it to the back of a giant robot and set it in its back

(James and Jessie) and now to get away

(Ash) team rocket, let pikachu go

(Jessie) we don't sell to the penniless

(James) so here's a bell for you unhappiness

(Meowth) see ya suckers

Then starkiller pulls out his lightsabers and then charges forward jumps on the hand, shocks the entire robot, and then pulls its arms and legs off. The group looked at the wrecked robot then the head turned into a ship and flew off, then the door opened and everyone stood frozen even starkiller as they heard an electronic breathing

(Darth Vader) its time for the battle with our pokemon

Then mewkrai enters the room

(Starkiller) should have known this would happen

(May) you don't frighten me jerk

Then Vader lifts may up and throws her and ash gets in front to break her fall

(Ash) don't pick on my friends

(Starkiller) fine Vader we'll play your game

(Mewtwo) stop

Mewtwo stands by starkiller

(Mewtwo) stop this mewkrai

(Mewkrai) no

Starkiller then puts his lightsabers on his belt and charges, he strikes his fist against an invisible wall and mewkrai throws him toward the wall, Kota places starkiller at a 90 degree angle then mewtwo and mewkrai power up and then Juno runs

(Juno) stop it please

they fire and juno is right in the middle she is badly wounded, starkiller throws Vader out of the stadium and unleashes a storm of his lightning badly hurting mewkrai, starkiller then puts a lightsabers by his neck

(Starkiller) you've taken everything from me

(Mewkrai) your feelings for her were an illusion, due to the accelerated cloning process

(Starkiller) I loved her

(Kota) wait

(Starkiller) you want it dead as much as I do

(Kota) this creature has been misguided, show him a path of light forgive him

Starkiller raises his blade

(Juno) don't

(Starkiller) Juno

(Juno) show him the light as Kota did you

(Starkiller) I can't live without you

Mewkrai starts to cry, so does pikachu, and then all the legendaries of the world are teleported there

(Mewkrai) I'm sorry for everything

Then starkiller notices the tears are healing Juno, then Vader comes back and then starkiller looks at Zapados

(Starkiller) shoot your lightning at me

Then Zapados shoots thunder at starkiller then uses it to amplify his force lightning and shock Vader, Vader falls to the ground and disappears

re...


End file.
